


Totally Dramatic High

by caprisunis



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Gen, Multi, Parody, joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprisunis/pseuds/caprisunis
Summary: Gwen is the new kid at Totally Dramatic High and she is just getting to know everyone, when a bunch of asshats come in and wreck her world.





	Totally Dramatic High

"Hi, my name is Gwendolyn Asami Yamamoto (AN: thanks 2 eyezoome for de name!! x3), but everyone calls me Gwen for short. Today is my first day at Totally Dramatic High, and I am soooooooooooooo nervous! Im not the only n00bie here, though. There's this other guy called Ezekiel Miller, but I liek to call him Zeke. He thinks he totally hot, but I dont think so. Hes like if you combined Shaggy with Nickelback, which isnt very appealing. But that is not the point right now. Im the new girl at school, Gwen. And **this** is my story."

_Sk8r Boi begins to play as she finishes talking._

A gothic girl with a short, teal bob stands at the school gates, wearing  the school outfit- a snow white button-up shirt with a red and yellow striped tie and a navy blue, mid-thigh length skirt and pitch black fishnet leggings. She looks as miserable as Donald Trump when he visited Lodon. A much shotter, hairier male stands beside her, with the same uniform on. Except without the skirt- but rather, trousers. He is wearing his tradeark blue beanie. He has a slice of burnt toast in his mouth.

"U-Uwa... Hh... Hewwo, Gewn, eh? U have nice boobes... Can I touch them, eh, eh?" He peeps up, winking. Gwen looks down to him with a 'then perish' stare, frowning. She raises her hand to his face and backhands him in the nose, knocking him to the ground. He begins to choke the toast that was in his mouth. She snarls, before walkng into the school. An absolute angel of a man stands in the corrdior with a wide grimace painted onto his features. He hsa his hands clasped together as he stands with his legs slightly spread. He is wearing a pear of white chinos and a white shirt, unbuttoned at the first button. Gwen looks to this man with a curos espession.

  "You know you've got to do it to them, Gwendolyn Asami Yamamoto-sama." He screems.

"Don't tell me what to do- fuck off. Youre not my dad, you some fuckin ass, fuckin," SGwen rolls her eyes and she whispers.

  "N... Nani?" The mysterious man speaks. "Im the priincipal, you jackass. Listen to me or Ill steal your vbucks."

"No." She barks.

  "B-but Gwen-Chan... ///>W<///... How will u find your lesson...?" 

Gewn rolls her eyes again. "Fine, fine, spill the beansies. What hell will i have to suffer thru today." The myseterious man whips out a sheet of paper from his ass and hands

Gwen looks down at the timetable and sighs. "so i have fortntie spwankilling as my first lesso?? nice"

  "BTW. i am chris mcqueen, the principle. the bard marn." Gwn nods as she walnders off to her first class. Zeke is still choking on the floor.

* * *

 

Gwen struts into her nxt class only o see a bunch of hot anime men and women. She takes a seat down next to a  neon green haired punk, who was banging his head on the table to the tune of BABY SHARk.

"Sup love, my    profile her.e" the man duncan says.

Gwen unpacks her narnia bag and shoves it down her shirt. "who are you?"

"Im ducan, but u can call me ninki minjaj." He winks. Gwen awkwardlly shuffles in her seat to get further away from the man. He looks at her tiddy and yums.

"OwO... what's this?" he asks, still eyeing down her tiddee.

"My propertyee. You cannt touch thi." She snaps, standing up. She takes her stuff and stands up. Duncm looks at her ass that was hanging out of her skirt. He yums again.

"Awh, yeah. Give it to me, strawberry shortcake." He huffs, desperate.

"Fuck off pepa.." Gwen pensively walks over to a table that was in the furthest corner from the room, isolated. She places her stuff on thr table and begins to write on the table.

_Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Ravenway and I have long ebony black hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). [[I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a Vmaprie but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hpgwarts in England where I’m in the seventh year (I’m seventeen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black._

_(AN: THANKS TO THE CRETOR OF MY IMMORTLA FOR THIS XDDD)_

A big bootie bitch was watching duncan arras the new girl. Feeling guilty, she gets up from her desk and moves to sit with Gwen.

"Wasusp pussy ho... was the edy emo guy tryina eat yo tidde?" She asks, putting an arm around Gwens shoulders, pulling her into a comforting hug. Gwen looks pensive.

"Yeas..." Gwne mumrms.

The big bootee bicht nods as she gets up from the chair, letting go of gwen. "Dont worry sistah, Duncan is SO outta this class" She then thunders her way over duncan and drags ihm out of his chair yb his adidas hair. She then knees him in the treats and toses him out the window. She dusts off her hands and sits down beside Gwen again.

  "Its O.K sistuh... Hes nortmamly like that.." She slinks her arm around Gwen to pull her into a comforting hug again.

"So.. Does he just be like that?"

  The big bitch nods.

  "Yeas... It does." She responds to Gwen.

The two fall into silence. "So, u new here, kiddo?" The unknown woman asks.

Gwen nods. "Yuh (uh). Im gwen."

"Nicce name. Im leshawna, yo!"

Gwen smilsee, before a gay ass, tiny twink kicks the classroom door down, wearing an "EAT SLEEP FORTNITE REPEAT" shirt. Gwen and leshawna look to the newcomer with quivvical expressions. "Hey Codee!"

Cody waves and he heelies over to the two girls, pullinga vapenation smymbol. "Hey, thots!!!" its friendlyee

"Hey emo, u play fortnite?" He asks.

Gwen nods. "Yas..."

Cody gasps. "Wanna be bestees??????? OWO."

Gwen says yes.

Cody asks, "A/S/L?"

Gwen responds with an: "17, F, SCHOOL."

Cody goes for a highgive, which gwen ablidges to. Leshawna asks for a higfive from the both of them, and they do the same. They all highfive each other.

_The bell rings, signalling the end of the lesson. The three get up and leave. Duncan and Zeke are still dead._

 

 

 

 


End file.
